This invention relates to a barrette, particularly to one consisting of a main body and a decorative member combined on the main body. The main body has an elongate recess in the intermediate portion. Two holes and two recesses are formed at two opposite ends of the main body. The decorative member has two stop members to engage the two recesses of the main body, two stop blocks and two projections to engage two stop edges and two grooves of the main body so that the decorative member is secured in the elongate recess of the main body and the barrette may be bent to curve to be worn on the hairs of a person. Then many decorative members can be alternately combined with the main body.
Common conventional barrettes generally include an elastic plastic plate of a single color, and if it is wanted to have a variety, a number of barrettes of different colors or designs should be prepared and alternately used for wearing. Then a user has to spend much more money for them, even if they are not so expensive.